Prophesy of Change
by Lord Slytherin
Summary: The Prophesy is changing Harry. Slowly, but surely. Not everybody likes it, and most don't know why. Not even Harry realizes it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The lights flashed around him to fast and thick to tell which came from whom. He was trying to get a few pot shots in but it was hard to see who was on which side, so he stayed down hidden behind a door to a house.

They had attacked about an hour ago; Harry had been reading a book on his bed when he was blinded by red light. The light had come from outside, when his vision returned, he saw magic being cast in every direction, Death Eaters were crying out spells of death and destruction, while Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members were shouting jinxes of incapacitation, he even saw a few hit wizards and unspeakables picking off Death Eaters from roof tops using the same spells the Death Eaters seemed to use. While all around he saw the dead.

There were so many dead muggles, Aurors, Order members, and Death Eaters, Harry had wondered briefly where they all came from, not having seen this many wizards in the same place.

That had been then, now the battle raged on, each side had chosen its territory, warded it, and found the best places for firing off spells. He was in no mans land, Harry had chosen a place that seemed inaccessible to either side. Harry was now leaning against the wallin number 13 wishing he had gotten a drink before he started reading so long ago.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Death Eater, he shot a cutting curse at the man, who took it in the arm, but didn't seem to affect him. The man whirled on him, firing off several high speed, powerful curses which Harry only barely managed to dodge, but didn't see the _Reducter_ aimed at his feet. He was blown backwards, landing painfully on his back; he looked up to find his wand in the man's hand, with said man looming over him.

"Master will be so pleased."

"Give him a message for me will you?" Harry groaned painfully.

"I suppose a last request is appropriate."

"Tell the mudblood to go screw." Harry spat viciously. The man took offence to this raised his wand.

"Master will reward me above all others," Harry's eyes widened with horror, then shut tight, curling up in a feeble attempt to protect himself, "Avada Ked…" He never finished it, Harry heard the man's body hit the ground, he opened his eyes unbelievably. Moody was standing over the man's body, wand smoking.

"All right, Potter?"

"Y-yeah thanks." Harry responded shakily. Moody pulled Harry's wand out of the Death Eaters hands, and tossed it and a galleon, from out of his pocket, at Harry.

"Hey what's th…" He felt a jerk around his navel when he caught the galleon, and realized he had been portkeyed at almost the same time he landed.

* * *

He looked around the room; he recognized it as the family room of Grimauld Place. He pulled himself off the floor, he felt his hands shaking, and he shoved them in his pockets, and slumped his way into the kitchen.

It was empty, so he pulled out a shot glass and the bottle Firewhiskey that Mundungus and Mr. Weasly had after dinner usually. He dumped it in the little glass, looked at it speculatively. He took a sniff, it burned in his nose slightly, a sip, it burned all the way down, he coughed hard, smiled and tipped his head back, and poured the liquid straight down.

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

Dumbledore and Moody fairly stumbled through the door, exhausted. "Did they find Potter after the battle." Dumbledore inquired hopefully. His own thoughts were that the boy would run away as soon as a distraction came, would hide out in London for a while and then find Grimauld place when he needed help.

"Over here Bumblebee." Shouted a voice from the living room, very loudly and whimsically.

"I found him and sent him here." Moody grumbled, clunking towards the living room, Albus close behind.

Moody had a smirk on his face as he watched Albus take in the room. Pillows were strewn about some ripped some just chucked randomly. The couches were moved, one had been overturned, and Harry was sprawled across the other. The bottle of Firewhiskey swinging from his hand, half-empty. He was staring at the ceiling his head going around in circles.

"Harry?" Albus seemed distressed and a bit confused.

"Wassup?" Harry slurred swinging his head in the Headmasters direction, squinting as his glasses were on the oppisite side of the room.

"Harry what have you done to yourself?" Albus asked with only a trace of anxiousness.

"Well itzimple really," doing a very bad imitation of Dumbledore, "I'm getting…completely pissed!" Albus shook his head, sadly. Moody laughed and sat down next to the boy patting him on the arm and taking the bottle from him.

"So what should we do with Alastor?" Albus said preparing for the worst.

"About only one thing we can do really. Join 'im." With that Moody took a bit swig form the bottle and then another passing it back to Harry who was laughing at the scandalized face Dumbledore was making. Dumbledore walked from the room slowly.

"I'll be back in the morning to clean up what is left of you two." He shouted back over his shoulder.

Most of his time was spent reliving Sirius, he went on for hours telling Moody about the times he had with Sirius. In turn Moody told him about when Sirius was younger and before he went to Azkaban.

Harry discovered that Moody was quite fun, even more when he got a few drinks in him. They had a bit of a duel later on, which ended with both on their asses laughing their heads off.

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

Harry had woken around noon to find is head splitting down the middle, and everywhere else while he was at it. He stumbled down, moaning and groaning at the sound of his own footsteps, to the kitchen. He found Moody sitting, head in hands at the table, and Albus at the stove with an 'I told-you-so' look on his face. Harry gave him a scowl, and asked "Is my head supposed to be cracking like a…" he stopped his witty comment when he realized it made his headache worse.

"Not so loud," Moody whispered, "here kid, drink this it takes about an hour." Handing Harry a vial of red potion. Harry downed it, and sat at the table.

"So Harry what have you learned? I won't even ask you Alastor if you haven't learnt anything by now you won't ever." Albus added with a scowl.

"To find an anti-hangover potion to drink before drinking." Albus gave a defeated sigh.

"The Weasly's and Grangers will be arriving here tonight, to stay until term. Their families will most likely stay until we find a suitable place to move them. I suggest you clean up. We didn't manage to get any of your things from your house, it had been razed to the ground…" he sensed he lost Harry here so stopped, Harry had a look of horror on his face.

"Nothing? Not a thing?"

"Nothing Harry. But we can replace those objects, we must remember those who cannot be replaced." Albus tried to reason and act concerned at the same time.

"So what!" Harry shouted angrily, completely ignoring the pain in his head, "Some of that stuff is irreplaceable! My photo album! My dad's invisibility cloak! My Firebolt! My m-my…Sirius's mirror." Harry lost steam here and seemed just depressed with the mention of his lost godfather. He flopped into his seat.

"I'm am sorry Harry, I will take you to Diagon Ally myself to find everything we can, and I know a man who might have an invisibility cloak to sell you." He raised his eyebrows, hoping to spark interest in the young man's eyes, but they seemed dead now.

"Yeah okay. I'm goin' back to bed." He slumped his way out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Harry wake up! Harry!" pound pound.

"Hey mate wake up!" pound pound.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." He yelled through his pillow.

He groaned as his door was opened, and he felt Hermione jump on his bed, and Ron pulling his pillow from his arms. "Alright alright I'm up." He rolled off his bed still in the cloths he was in the battle yesterday morning.

"Harry what's that smell?"

"Yeah mate, what is that?"

He lifted his shirt to his nose and found about three smells, earth, fire, and alcohol, "Which smells? Do you mean the fire or the alcohol?"

"Have you been drinking!" Hermione nearly shouted. Harry just nodded.

"Haven't you changed since the battle yesterday?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah the hangover kinda prevented me from changing, then I was just tired from some stuff between the headmaster and I." He looked around the room realizing he didn't have any of his things, he sighed, "Besides I don't have anything to change into." Hermione glanced around as well, and mouthed a little 'o' as she figured out what happened. Harry muttered a little cloths cleaning charm, then a shower charm, he felt slightly refreshed.

"Okay then lets go." Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs, when it seemed he wasn't going to go anywhere by himself.

"Wait Harry how come your not worried about doing magic?" Ron asked on the way.

"If they want to bother me about a couple of cleaning charms, they aren't spending enough time on the Death Eaters, besides Dumbledore wouldn't let them expel me." He waved it off. Downstairs they were preparing for an Order meeting, and Mrs Weasly quickly stood.

"Oh Harry! I was ever so worried." She crushed him in a hug, "I'm really sorry dears, but you three have to go upstairs. I'll have dinner ready when this is over." Ron and Hermione had anticipated this and were through the door before she finished. Harry just ignored her order.

He flicked his wand conjuring a chair between to new members, accio'd the firewhisky, poured a shot and gulped it, before banishing the bottle back to the cupboard. He sat back looking at the astonished look on everyone's faces except Albus and Moody. "Let's get started then."

"Get out you little drunkard!" Snape stood and shouted.

"Harry James Potter! What on earth are you thinking?" Mrs. Weasly was gathering speed for a rant.

"Hey that's my Whiskey!" Mundungus shouted.

"I can stay, can't I Albus?" he raised his eyebrows at the old man. The others who were getting ready to yell again when he used the headmaster's first name.

"I suppose… Are you sure you want to, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Wait a minute here Albus, why is he allowed?"

"The little boy can't possibly be in here, Albus."

"I'm sorry but that information is secret for now. And yes he can stay. Albus tried to placate them. Harry threw a smirk at Snape. "Ron. Hermione, if you please?" Albus pointed towards the door. Harry was ready and locked the door, putting a silencing ward over it. Some were starting to realize he was blatantly using magic under aged, but Albus beat them to it, "Can we here a report on the battle yesterday morning? Kingsley, if you would." The others just mumbled under their breaths sending incredulous glares at both the headmaster and the boy-who-lived, but were caught in interest by the report.

Kingsley was only slightly startled by the turn of events, but he was an Auror, he had seen stranger things. "The entire drive was decimated, there were no muggle survivors on the whole street. We lost 18 Aurors, 5 hit wizards, and 2 unspeakables. The Death Eaters lost over 30 men, and we captured 10 more and 5 dementors. We estimate they sent in a total of 100 men, and were regularly changing them; also they had a force of 50 dementors. We had a force of 150 Aurors, 30 Hit wizards, and 10 unspeakables, almost 95 of our forces. It started as a small skirmish as a party of 5 Death Eaters broke through the wards, but they soon called back up, then we did and it escalated from there. We obliviated over 100 muggles from the surrounding area, and told the muggle government it was a terrorist bomb. The 10 captured Death Eaters are being interrogated by the unspeakables at the moment, and they told us not to expect to see them again." Some people cringed here, the unspeakables took loses personally, "The dementors are being held by the unspeakables as well, who are working on creating a way of tying them to the ministry, don't hold your breath on that one. Aside from that we didn't lose any Order members, and the _Prophet_ is having a field day."

Albus nodded sadly "Such a great loss of life."

"It sounds like the death eaters out number us handily." Harry stated, accessing the situation.

"The Death Eaters draw on the whole continent, as of yet only France has taken any action." Kingsley informed the boy.

"Shouldn't you be out getting tortured for losing or something?" Harry shot at Snape.

"Its not my turn yet." Snape commented dryly.

"Has the minister said anything yet?" Albus asked Kingsley.

"The minister has set a press meeting for tonight on the steps of Gringotts."

"I want you and Tonks to attend. Come and see me after." Albus surveyed the group, there was nothing important left to discuss, and they seemed to realize this, and were once again making Harry the center of their attention. The boy in question didn't seem to notice, much. He would occasionally glace at the people staring, but he mostly was watching Albus. Albus locked eyes with the boy a moment, but Harry ripped his gaze from Albus', Albus knew Harry would never look him in the eyes again, fearful of the leglimancy. "Well I suggest we dismiss, unless there is anything else to add?" he waited for a moment, "Then I think Molly was going to make dinner?" Molly stood and started bustling about the stove.

Some stood and left, most stayed. Mundungus pulled out a pipe and started smoking. The smell wafted through the room, choking most. Harry just waited for dinner.

The Grangers came down for dinner and sat rather self-consciously, as Mr. Weasley asked questions about muggles. Ron and Hermione ignored him through dinner. He felt somewhat bad, but he was entitled to be in the meeting. He went to bed early, only to find Ron and Hermione, storming into the room.

"How the hell did you get them to let you in?" Ron yelled.

"Why are you drinking?" Hermione shrieked.

"Umm, well, they had to let me in, 'cause Albus knows I should be there. And I drink, because…well…umm because I can." Hermione seemed to calm down and went to rationalization mode.

"But Harry, drinking is illegal, and you **can not** drink."

"I can because no one is going to stop me, Albus just let me go why can't you?"

"Harry laws are made to be followed, just because nobody enforces them doesn't make it any less wrong."

"Something is wrong because its against the law?" he was really surprising himself, by this point in an argument with Hermione he was yelling in frustration, not getting his point across. "So where is the switch that makes it right when you turn eighteen?"

"Why do you need to drink anyway, and don't tell me its because you can, I know you don't just do things because you can."

"You really want to know?" Harry asked seriously. He seemed unsure whether he wanted to tell her, but if she wanted him to

"Please Harry, tell me." She pleaded, Ron seemed to be non-comprehending, the whole situation evolving beyond what he thought was going on.

"The only time…The only time I can remember S-Sirius…when he was happy… is when I'm drunk." He said haltingly, "When I'm sober, all I can see is his sunken eyes, when I first saw him, filled with vengeance, or his terrified screams when the dementors closed in on him, or when he was so angry with Snape, ready to curse him. I can't think of a single time he was happy, I know there where times, but I can't picture them." Hermione threw herself on him.

"Oh, Harry I didn't know! Why didn't you tell anyone? We can help!" she sobbed on him. He moved uncomfortably under her, but brought his arms up and around her, hopefully in a comforting way. He really didn't understand girls, he was under the impression that he should be crying, with all this sad stuff happening to him, but here she was soaking his shirt.

"Shh." He whispered, "I'll be okay, you don't need to worry about me." She pulled off of him, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay Harry, I'll always be here to help you remember Sirius." She headed for the door, turned back for a moment then left.

"Umm, I'll see you in the morning?" Ron hurried out, unsettled by the emotional turmoil in the room.

Harry sighed as he readied for bed, it had been a long couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry woke late the next day, he didn't really know what was going on this day, but he doubted he would be included unless he forced himself onto them. Heading downstairs towards breakfast he wondered what the others were going to do today.

He found the whole house seated around the table. With the amount of people he wasn't noticed, so he sat at the end of the table, grabbed some bacon, and sat back. He liked this, listening to everyone talk, just relaxing, not participating, just listening. He heard that Fudge had informed the world of the attack and subsequent battle, the people had rejoiced with the news of victory.

Harry then heard something about a trip to the Burrow, and Fred and George were offering positions in their shop to anyone who would listen. Harry finished his food and left.

He wanted to look around the house a bit, he had been denied entrance to several rooms before, saying it was too dangerous, but now he would see what they had to offer. One was off the basement kitchen; he would look their first.

Seeking out the stairs to the basement, he quickly lit the lights, and headed downwards. He found the unused kitchen, he sometimes wondered why it had two, but he guessed the basement kitchen was for the house elves. Seeing the door, he tried the knob. As expected, it didn't open, so he, used _Alohamora_, which worked. Harry opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw a counter, several shelves full of pickled and cut up, _things_. As well as many cauldrons of different types and sizes. A potions laboratory? 'What is so bloody dangerous about a potions lab?' he said to himself, none of them were that terrible at potions, and Hermione was excellent. He shook his head and thought about the next room. On the first floor.

He moved his way towards the main floor, and heard that the other house occupants were still enjoying breakfast. He saw the old portrait of Sirius' mother. The curtains were shut tight and she was silent. He tiptoed to the side of the picture frame, and tried to lift. It didn't move. He sighed, he would see if he could get rid of the awful thing. Moving quietly upwards, he reached the landing, and walked to the middle of the hall, the door seemed a little more ornate than the rest, but only so much that would notice if you looked directly at it. Not bothering to try the knob, he just used the unlocking charm, and opened the door. What he found was another puzzler.

A library. Well maybe dangerous, if you believed that knowledge was dangerous. He snorted, only the ignorant thought knowledge was dangerous, he expected though that the headmaster didn't want any of us little _children_ to read any books that had been owned by a _dark _family. He would definitely check this out later, a family as old as the Blacks were going to have many books that he wouldn't be able to find anywhere else.

The last room wasn't really a room, but the attic. He climbed top the second floor, and found the little stairs that were inside a door that looked like a closet from the outside. Unlocking the door, And moving up the rickety and steep stairs, he poked his head up to see what was inside. Besides a few rats that scuttled away with the light, it seemed this was where they put all the things that they didn't want, but couldn't sell. He saw a sword or two hanging around, owl cages, glass cases with jewelry, and another glass cases with what definitely seemed to be dark objects. He found himself extremely curious about the dark objects.

He opened the case and pulled what seemed to be a dagger, in a sheath, out. Pulling it out of the sheath, a slip of paper fell out of the sheath as well. He picked up the paper while examining the dagger, very simple looking, and plain really. Just a knife. He looked at the paper.

_To whoever cares for this dagger next._

_It may look unordinary, but do not let its appearance be deceiving, when forged, the maker poured a very powerful poison into the steel. So far it has yet to run out of poison, so for reference the knife was created in 10,458 of the era of high mages, or if you want to use that bloody muggle system, it was made in 1788 A.D. You can see by the poison and unextrodanary countenance, it is an excellent assassins blade. You will be able to tell when the poison is out, by the method the victim dies, the poison kills instantly, with only the lightest incision. _

_Use it well._

Sounds like fun, Harry thought sarcastically, as he placed it in the sheath extremely carefully and lowered it back inside the case. He closed the case and went to explore the other things as well.

He saw the swords, picking one up, it felt somewhat like Godric's sword, he tugged the sheath off, and tried to use it like he had in the Chamber of Secrets. He swung it around feeling like he knew what he was doing, but over swung and fell off balance; he dropped the sword and fell hard on his side. Putting the sword in the sheath he placed it in the spot he found it.

Looking over the jewelry he saw a ring made of some black stone, he slipped it on his right hand and looked at it. It seemed to fit and looked cool, so he kept it. He saw a couple of watches, looking at the watch he had bought after his old one broke in fourth year, it was rather cheap and had been bought at a gas station on the way back to the Dursley's that year. He took it off and looked at the two on display, one was silver and had the date and appeared to be an expensive muggle make and model, the other was gold and seemed to be wizardry with another set of hands that had planetary symbols. He chose the silver one. He put his old one in the case where the silver watch had rested.

He decided he would visit the library and see if it had any potions books so he could go use the potions lab. Checking his new watch for what seemed the hundredth time, but this time looked at the time, it was a quarter after ten.

* * *

Heading to the library he found no one on his way, browsing the titles, the largest section was the transfiguration section, it had many scrolls with complicated equations and around a hundred books. The dark arts section wasn't as big as he expected, just three shelves, but they seemed powerful, with titles like _Blood rituals, _and _200 Curses to Kill Your Enemy Extremely Painfully._ He found the potions section in the back and grabbed a few the looked like they could stem the boredom he felt approaching. And headed for the basement.

"Hey Harry, What are you doing?" Hermione tagged along.

"I'm gonna go make some potions."

"Where did you get the books, did Dumbledore give them to you?" He stopped in front of the door to the lab, "Wait isn't this the door we're not supposed to go in?"

"Yeah it is but it's just a potions laboratory." She looked unsure, so Harry pushed the books into her hands and opened it himself. "And Dumbledore didn't give me the books. I found them in the library." He grabbed the books and set them down and opened one to a random page.

"What library?"

"Its one of the other rooms we were banned from."

"I wonder why he banned us from the rooms, there was only one other, did you go into that one as well?"

"Yeah its full of old stuff that they didn't want to throw away. Swords, dark artifacts, jewelry." He held up his right hand, which had the ring, and the watch.

"I bet its fascinating all those old things."

Harry looked at the page in the book, then looked at the spine _Corrective potions. _The Sight potion. Corrects eyesight for a twenty-four hour period, may be addictive, it warned. Side-affects are mild, including increased hair growth, and mild headaches with extended use. He shrugged, he would use it, even if he was addicted to it, it would be better than glasses, plus he could just use a headache charm, if he needed it.

He set up a gold cauldron, and grabbed the ingredients from the cupboards and shelves. Hermione read it over and looked speculatively at him. "You aren't going to use it are you? Its addictive."

"Yeah I know, but the benefits outweigh the risks." She nodded and began setting out the ingredients and cutting, while Harry began grinding.

They spent around an hour and a half making the potion. They worked in comfortable silence. And once the potion had cooled, Harry read the directions again, "It takes ten minutes to fully take affect."

"Lets see it then." She seemed excited to see the effects. Harry tipped back phials of it; it tasted salty. He poured the rest into phials, about twenty.

"Lets go put these in my room." Harry led the way while Harry followed behind, he could tell it was working because his glasses became fuzzy, so he took them off. He could see very well! And it wasn't done yet. "I can see!" he shouted, he put the phials down and started jumping around. He grabbed Hermione and started jumping her around as well, she seemed to be excited too.

"That's wonderful Harry!" they calmed down and left for lunch, waiting to see what the others thought.

* * *

They entered and tried not to laugh as other people began to catch on and notice. Dumbledore was there for lunch and was the first to ask. "Harry, my boy, what happened to your glasses?"

"I fixed them." He answered dismissively, raising the suspense level, Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand and giggled quietly.

"How did you manage that?"

"Just a potion." People were now becoming extremely curious and several new recruits began to question him as well.

"Harry stop playing games, how if you please."

"Okay, Okay. I decided to check out that room in the basement, found a potions lab, and made the potion."

"Where did you find the recipe?"

"The library."

"So you deliberately violated my request and entered two rooms you weren't allowed in?"

"Nope, all three rooms. I don't really see why you made the library and the lab off-limits."

"You went into the attic as well?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, if Sirius was a free man, and had a will, he would have left this place to me. As much as I dislike the idea of benefiting from his death, I wanted to know what else was in what should be my house." He disliked talking about Sirius in such a manner, but he was strong, for now.

"You are right Harry. But I reasons to keep you out of those rooms, they could be dangerous for one so young."

"I may be young in age Albus, but my mind is much older."

"I suppose you are right again Harry, so you made a potion from a book in the library, did you take anything from the attic?"

"Yeah a ring and a watch. I also checked out the assassins blade, but left it there."

"Be careful with those objects many are cursed for touch."

Things settled down after that, and lunch was quiet. Harry conversed with Hermione's parents about exams and school.

After lunch Harry and Hermione went back to the library and began to look through the books, to see what information was contained. They kept a log of which books were in which category and contained what information. Harry was reminded almost constantly of Sirius in here.

"Hermione?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm-mmm." She mumbled without looking up.

"Hermione listen. Please." She looked up questionably, and saw his pleading look.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"You remember what you said last night?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Please help me, I need to remember." He was looking at his hands but sounded desperate.

"Its okay Harry. How about last Christmas. He was so joyful and full of life, he ran through the halls singing Christmas carols and pulling jokes on everyone in sight. He was happy because he spent a Christmas with you. Remember that Harry? Remember his eyes gleaming with mischief and cheer?" She saw his eyes closed, and he was smiling. She went to his chair and pulled him to her holding him when he started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He wiped his eyes and pulled back, "I feel so weak for crying like this, like a child, weeping all over you."

"You have to cry Harry, it helps, it's the only way you can move on." He stood. "I'll see you later Hermione." He took a book with him.

It turned out he didn't see her till the next day. He spent the rest of the evening in his room, He was embarrassed for crying like that and became involved in his book. He skipped dinner, and read, engrossed in _The Way of the Warlock: A Comprehensive Guide to Wizarding Politics._ He stayed up late; finally sleep took him in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

It was August 18th now, Albus had taken him to get his things, going into Gringotts he took a large amount of money out and let Albus lead him about. He picked up cloths, schoolbooks, trunk, robes, and broom. He had bought the newest broom, looking sadly at the Firebolts on discount. It was called the Hammer; it was faster than the Firebolt, and more nimble. Albus led him to a small shop that was down an ally way between to other shops. It had no name, but it did have a sign that said open.

Inside was a man older than old. He looked as though a slight breeze would turn him to dust. Around the room, were objects of great value, invisibility cloaks, little silver instruments, foe glass, focus crystals, and Pensieve. He bought the invisibility clock and a Pensieve. The man never said a word, except to say the price. He had little money left now but wouldn't need much for school.

The next day he received his O.W.L results, Harry was surprised by the arrival of the owl, because he had forgotten them completely. He got an E in potions, an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, E for both Charms and Transfiguration, and T in both Divination and History of Magic, and an P in Astronomy.

He and Hermione had cataloged the entire library by the time the night before the left for school came around. Harry packed away several books, and another batch of the eyesight potion. He had to make another the other day, sealed it away in his trunk.

Hermione and Ron had also packed away their things the night before. They were all ready for the train tomorrow. All three were up late wondering what the next year would bring on.


End file.
